hybernationstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: Rangers of the Wastes
Fallout: Rangers of the Wastes is an upcoming film by Hybernation Studios. The film is based on the Fallout series of games and takes place at the same time as the events of Fallout 3. Pre-proeduction for Rangers of the Wastes started in February of 2012, and is set to be relesased some time in Fall of 2012. 'Plot' Fallout: Rangers of the Wastes follows the story of Kaden Law, an exile from Vault 23 who is sent out into the Wasteland as punishment for a crime he never committed. As he roams the Utahn wastes, he must fight roving bands of Raiders to survive, and avoid the mutated creatures that stalk their prey in the night. On top of that, the New California Republic wants to obtain important information from him that could be vital for the NCR's successful takeover of the Utah wasteland, and they are willing to get it by any means necessary. But an even greater threat comes from the East, as the hordes of Caesar's Legion march into Utah, slaughtering and enslaving all their path. 'Characters' Few characters have been revealed so far. Among these few are: *'Kaden Law - '''A former Vault Dweller who has been banished from Vault 23 for murdering his grandfather, a crime he did not commit. At some point in the film, Kaden becomes an important figure in the Utah Wasteland. *'Senor Muerto - A 200 year old Ghoul who was once a radio host in Salt Lake City, Utah. He becomes Kaden's companion after a major event in the film in which Kaden saves his life. *Syver - Few details have been revealed about Syver, except that he was a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse. *Addicus - A former Vault Dweller from the East Coast who was put in stasis before the Great War. Though his body aged slightly in stasis, his brain did not. At around 16 years of age, he maintains that mind of a 7 year old child. *The Exile- Another mystery character. He is a rogue ranger who is sworn to preotect Kaden and his companions for unknown reasons. Little is known about the Exile, except that he has been declared a terrorist by the New California Republic and is a sworn enemy of Caesar's Legion. He may be a former member of the Desert Rangers. '''Factions Multiple factions from the Fallout series will appear in the film, including the *'The New California Republic': a democratic society the controls most of the West Coast. *'Caesar's Legion: '''a neo-Roman slaver faction at war with the NCR. *Followers of the Apocalypse: a group of doctors who's goal is to care for the sick. *'The Brotherhood of Steel: a techno-religious organization dedicated to obtaining and safehousing pre-war tech. *The Enclave: the pre-war United States Shadow government, which was nearly destroyed by the NCR in 2270's. '''Non-Canon Factions Two original factions that do not appear in the Fallout games will debut in the film. *'The Exiles': no details at this time. *'The Reapers: '''a band of chem addicted, gas mask wearing raiders who are hell-bent on killing the Exile. 'Locations' It has been confirmed that a majority of the film will take place in Salt Lake City, Utah, and the surrounding area. Ghost towns in the Utah deserts will be used for Wasteland settlements, and unused parts of the city will be used for post apocalyptic SLC scenes. 'Current Status' The film is currently in pre-production. Shooting is expected to begin in mid to late June. Hybernation Studios has hinted at the film being released in Fall 2012. 'Trivia' *The series has gone through a number of name changes. Some of the names include ''Fallout: Law's Expedition, Fallout: Law's Rangers, and Fallout: Desert Rangers *The show was originally intended to be a steam-punk fantasty series following the adventures of a steam powered cyborg gunslinger as he hunted orcs in the desert. Though this series was transformed in FO:RotW, Max Kade has expressed interest in returning to the project. *A video called Fallout test film can be found on the official Hybernation Studios YouTube channel. In the video, an unamed wastelander (confirmed to be Kaden) can be seen looting Nuka Cola bottles and sleeping in a bed while Frank Sinatra plays in the background. This film was made when Kaden Law was still a Ranger and the Exile had not been created yet. *While location scouting, Max Kade found over twenty potential locations for the town of Ensign. In the end, only one was accessible. *Back when the series was called ''Law's Expedition ''the team consisted of Kaden Law as a ranger, a Ghoul named Jason, a Vault Dweller named Tom, and a FotA named Katherine. Jason changed into Senor Muerto, and Katherine was replaced with Syver. Tom merged with Kaden to create the current concept. *Filming of the first episode has been postponed over ten times. Originally inteneded to be filmed in mid June, 2012, Max Kade announced that the film would be postponed until a yet to be determined date. He promised that at least the first three episodes would be filmed by the end of 2012.